


Set Me Free

by samantha_leanne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantha_leanne/pseuds/samantha_leanne
Summary: Person A: “I have something to tell you.”Person B: “Oooh~ Are you about to profess your undying love for me?”Person A: “Yes, I am.”Person B: “…..What?”Person A: “Please don’t do this, don’t play with my heart. I can’t take it…. not from you.”Person B: “I swear to you, I’d never joke about something like this. I’m in love with you, and I have been for quite some time.”Person A: “….I don’t know if I can believe you.”Person B: “Then I’ll just keep telling you until you do.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Set Me Free

Kōtarō Bokuto was your best friend. He was your other half. _Your person._

You guys did practically everything together, you were attached to the hip. So when he asked you to hang back after practice so he could talk to you, you didn’t think anything of it. Even when all the other guys left wishing Bokuto good luck you didn’t think anything out of the ordinary was going to happen. Until he opened his mouth.

 **“I have something to tell you.”** He said with a serious look on his face as he paced back in forth in front of you.

 **“Oooh~ Are you about to profess your** _undying_ **love for me?”** You answered with a chuckle as you looked over at him with a smirk. 

**“Yes, I am.”** He replied as he finally stopped walking so he could look at your reaction.

 **“…..What?”** You muttered as you looked at him with wide eyes.

“I love you yn. Always have always will.”

“Bo..” You started but were cut off.

“No just please let me say what I need to say.” He started, “I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. You are the reason that I’m breathing and I know that may sound strange but it’s true. You lift me up when I go into my emo mode. You’re always cheering me on even when I make a mistake. All it takes is one smile from you and my whole mood changes in an instant. I forgot why I was even in a bad mood in the first place. I was put on this world for one reason and that reason is you.”

Your heartbeat sped up at his words. You couldn’t believe that he felt the same way you did. You had been in love with him since you first laid eyes on him. Even as a child you knew he was the one for you. Ever since he saw you playing by yourself on the playground and decided to ditch his friends to come play with you. You knew he was the one for you. 

**“Please don’t do this, don’t play with my heart. I can’t take it….** _not from you._ **”** You whispered as the tears slowly cascaded down your face..

 **“I** _swear_ **to you, I’d never joke about something like this. I’m in love with you, and I have been for quite some time.”** He replied as he gently wiped the tears away.

 **“….I don’t know if I can believe you.”** Your voice croaked out. How could **he** be in love with _me_? 

**“Then I’ll just keep telling you until you do.”** He answered as he closed the space between you and gently placed his lips on top of your own.

The kiss started out slow. His lips moving in perfect sync with your own. It didn’t take long for him to deepen the kiss. Your tongues dancing around in each others mouths. You finally pulled away both of you gasping for breath. A dark pink tint coloring your cheeks. 

“Do you believe me now?” He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair and chucked. He looked over to the side trying to cover his own pink cheeks.

“Hmm I don't know. I may need a little more convincing.” You answered with a wink as a smirk appeared on your lips.

“I can do that.” He replied with a wink of his own as his lips once again met yours. 

* * *

Shout out to Sam Jenkins for writing a bomb ass song that inspired this. You can listen to it [here](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjQ39bR9vzpAhWtRjABHZqtBwQQyCkwAHoECBAQBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7VloA6edEXU&usg=AOvVaw33GF2ArAfiQK3L3osQgJC9) if you like.


End file.
